After the battle
by Evemarie of the Earth
Summary: Harry bumps into Ginny on his way to the Gryffindor tower after the Battle of Hogwarts. They get caught up in the moment of being ALIVE.


**My first post and first try at fiction. This is basically smut with an attempt to make it seem real and believable.**

Watching as he headed slowly up to the Gryffindor tower, Ginny broke away and followed him.

"Harry" she called, and he stopped and turned to face her.

He walked a few paces towards her while she teetered on the edge for a moment before throwing her arms around him in a fierce hug. Ron gave a rueful shrug and allowed himself to be led away by Hermione.

"I'm so glad you're alive" whispered Ginny.

"So am I".

Harry's heart was beating a tattoo within his chest having her so close to him, so solid and real as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders snaking one hand into her hair to press her head against his chest and rest his cheek on top of it. He breathed in her flowery sent deeply and let out a shaky breath. He felt his cock stir against his thigh and thought she must feel it too, but didn't care. He WANTED her to know the effect she had on him.

She pulled her head back a little so she could look up at him. Harry cupped her face in his hands and stared into her overbright brown eyes.

Feeling emotion welling up inside of him he blurted out "I love you Ginny".

Her face lit up as she gave him a glowing smile and replied "I love you too Harry".

Then he was crushing his lips to hers, his body pressed against Ginny so that she was backed into the wall behind her. He ached to get as close as it was possible, moulding himself to her curves, with one hand clutching the small of her back to draw her body to him.

He was most definitely aroused by now, and Ginny's wholehearted response to his advances was doing nothing to deter his growing erection.

Her arms were wrapped around his middle drawing herself to him, one leg wound around his calf, so that her pelvis was trust into his. She gave a little mewl of pleasure as he ground himself into her. Kissing down the length of her chin he buried his face into her neck and hair, feeling the racing of her pulse beneath her skin. She was letting out shaky little pants, and he felt her breath hitch up a notch as he gently bit the soft skin above her collarbone.

Groaning he sought her lips again, even though he felt close to passing out from lack of air and the fact she was rubbing herself against his now almost painfully throbbing cock. Overcome with the feeling of being ALIVE they panted and strained against each other, trying to almost occupy the same space as one another, something that Harry most certainly wanted, to be IN her.

The sound of footsteps made it's away across Harry's conciousness and he and Ginny broke apart for a moment. Reaching down to the discarded invisibility cloak at his feet, Harry threw it over the two of them then flattened Ginny to the wall with his body and buried his face in her neck.

She gave a little giggle, 'shhhh' Harry scolded her quietly and bent to kiss her lips once more.

"I think we require a room" Ginny breathed into Harry's ear as the footsteps faded away (neither of them noticed who it was) "come on" and she dragged Harry along behind her up towards the seventh floor.

They moved clumsily and none too quickly, as Harry tried to keep himself pressed as close as possible to Ginny under the pretence of 'staying hidden under the cloak' and continuously bent to kiss her or nibble on her ear. Eventually they made it inside the Room of Requirement. Barely glancing around (the room now held a rather pretentious-looking four poster bed), Harry allowed the cloak to drop to the floor and turned Ginny to face him once more. His hands slid down her waist to rest on her hips and he drew her slender body towards him.

Ginny began to fumble at the button of his jeans and he glanced at her, half worried for a moment that he was pushing her into something she felt obliged to do.

"Are you sure...?" a part of him, (a lower part), raged at even having asked this question, while another part reasoned that he'd hate himself even _more_ later if he didn't.

"What shag you?" she replied and he gulped and nodded.

"Harry, I'm going to do this with _you_. If it's right now or in a few years time, does it really matter _when_? Unless you don't want to...?"

"Oh god how can you even think such a thing" he groaned and captured her lips with his once more.

Breathing heavily, they tore at each other's clothes scattering them in a trail towards the bed. Standing naked, Harry watched as Ginny stepped out of her knickers then he scooped her into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his torso and kissed him deeply. Manoeuvring the two of them onto the bed thus joined proved too difficult and Harry felt Ginny topple back onto the pillows with a soft 'whoomp'. She giggled and wriggled up the bed a bit as Harry's darkened eyes travelled across her body and he began to crawl up the bed towards her with an almost predator-like movement.

The anticipation was almost killing him, and he quickly bent to capture her mouth once more, before drawing away with a look of consternation.

"What about _protection?_" He whispered in a slightly pained voice.

The seriousness of his tone seemed to shake some awareness into Ginny.

"Oh of course" and she groped on the ground for her wand. Muttering an incantation she pointed the wand at her belly, then threw it back onto the bedside table. "Contraceptive charm" she smiled at him.

"How did you..." but any further words that Harry may have uttered were silenced as Ginny flung both her arms around his neck lifting her head from the pillows and kissed him soundly.

Falling back onto the bed their lips wrestled with one another as Harry's hands travelled the breadth of Ginny's body running his fingers down the smooth skin of her sides and resting on her arse pulling her even tighter to him as he ground into her.

Harry wrapped a hand around his cock and positioned himself between her thighs. He fumbled a little not entirely sure if he had the right spot then watched as Ginny reached down and wrapped her warm fingers around his shaft (oh gods she was _touching _him), and guided him inside her.

Soft wetness enveloped the tip of his cock and he moaned with the pleasure of it. Slowly, slowly, he pushed himself forward until he encountered the barrier, and watched as Ginny winced.

"Are you ok?" his tone worried.

"Just do it quickly!" Ginny replied biting her lip.

Leaning over her, he braced himself against the bed, and with a quick thrust entered her to the hilt. Ginny hissed in pain.

"Sorry sorry" Harry groaned, showering her face in kisses.

"It's ok, just give me a moment" Ginny whispered back.

Harry trembled with the effort of keeping himself still within her. She was so warm, wet and _tight_. The soft yet firm hold around his prick was heaven.

After a few minutes Ginny gave her hips an experimental wiggle, and Harry's heartbeat stuttered.

With a nod and a smile from Ginny, Harry began moving within her. Gently at first, dragging his cock out part way and pressing back into her, savouring the silken warmth of her. His breathing became ragged and shallow as he felt the sensations swelling within him, rising to a crescendo.

A feeling of slight dismay broke through his hazy lust as he didn't want to finish before Ginny had reached hers. In an attempt to curb his approaching orgasm, he desisted with his thrusts and instead ground his pelvis into Ginny's own.

The effect was clearly a favourable one, and he watched as Ginny gave a breathy moan and her eyelids fluttered closed for a moment in ecstasy. Continuing to swirl his hips above her Harry concentrated on maintaining his self control which was becoming harder and harder to do as Ginny panted and moaned beneath him.

"Harry Harry, ohHarryHarry" Ginny shuddered and jerked her hips, arching her back as a gasping cry escaped her lips heralding her climax.

Overcome with the luscious view of Ginny flushed, arms spread clutching the bed for support, and the fact that her inner walls were squeezing his cock in the most delicious way, Harry's hips thrust violently, he groaned and came hard, deep within her.

Head dropping to the pillow beside Ginny's, Harry breathed heavily against her neck for a few moments as his heart rate slowed to a more natural rhythm.

But as his arms trembled with the effort of keeping most of his weight off Ginny, he pulled out and rolled to his back, collapsing on to the bed beside her.

Harry watched as Ginny sat up, crawled to the end of the bed, grabbed the blanket that was folded there and dragged it over the two of them, laying on her back beside him.

He glanced over at her, red hair fanned out on the pillow below her, and she gave him a sleepy smile.

His hand crept towards hers and his fingers entwined around it. He felt as Ginny's hand slipped into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then his eyes fluttered closed and the two of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So tell me what you think. What do you like about it, what don't you like about it? Were you able to get the visuals? Do any parts need more description?**


End file.
